Tour to Jungle
Tour to Jungle is like a Cook School (series). It was made by JoelPalencia12. All of the characters have 10 ID. Characters: Main Characters Leaders: # Lorenz (President) # Cecille # Poppy (VP) # Nickomaine (New character) # Robin Other Characters: # Vianca (New character) # Candy # Vincent # Cindy # Aliah # Leo # Jeremy Enemies # Purp # Wacky # Nathaniel (Boss/New Character) # Antonia # Queeny Villains: # V.I.L.E. (Coming Back) # Ryan (Joins to the team after chapter 5) # Wester (Leave to the team after chapter 6) Doll Knights: # Doll Izumi # Doll Licca # Doll Isamu Story: Chapter 1: The ID All of the 12 characters have to go in a jungle named Jelly Jungle City. Then the leader says, "This jungle have enemies, they put traps here so walk carefully. They come and go to the jungle, when they are on the center of the jungle Lorenz count all of the 12 characters then he only counts only 11 characters, then he does it again then counts 11 again. That's when Vianca was kidnapped by Nathaniel the boss of the enemies. Then they hear something that was laughing. Then, the good characters go out. Chapter 2: The First Trap Their president, Lorenz is trap in a sticky way. Lorenz told them that Poppy will be the only president and go away from him. Then they didn't no that Cindy has a secret. Chapter 3: V.I.L.E. Attacks! After that, they go away to Lorenz, they didn't know that Lorenz kidnapped by Nathaniel too,. Then, they go a wrong way that V.I.L.E. is there. They attack by V.I.L.E. but Robin get 3 cards to the V.I.L.E. and run faster. Chapter 4: Death or Alive? Then, they got a message, says Lorenz and Vianca is in a house firing and rescue them if they have time. They see Wacky and Wacky's Says that he knows Vianca is death but he didn't know to Lorenz. Chapter 5: The Result Everyone is crying when they see Vianca died and Lorenz is there and alive. They go away from the house firing. Then, Ryan joins to the villain team. Chapter 6: Making Trap All of the good characters make traps and Wester is the first person to trap. Ryan saves Wester from the trap. V.I.L.E. have planned to not trap the Crystal Milk. If they drink it they will be invisible. Then, Wester secretly leave to the villain team and be a good character. Chapter 7: Cindy's Secret Cindy has a choker to summon a Doll Knight that they can use to kill all enemies, and villains. Cindy says her secret to her team and they're team are so happy. Then, they see Wester then Cindy summon Doll Izumi. But, they didn't know that Wester will join their team. (To summon Doll Izumi the spelling is "Fuduru Fudora Gurine Guraine"). Chapter 8: V.I.L.E. Death? Cindy summon Doll Izumi because they see V.I.L.E. but V.I.L.E. get 5 cards. Then, Doll Izumi out. V.I.L.E. walks out but Doll Izumi stand up and makes V.I.L.E. death with her Righteous Circle. But... (Wait for Chapter 11) Chapter 9: Here go, Doll Licca When the good characters go to a house they finding some swords and guns to defeat Ryan and the other enemies. Then, when Poppy was finding she saw a choker. She was so happy and says to her team that she finds another choker. This choker can summon Doll Licca. When Poppy saw a choker she also saw the spelling that written on the paper. She try to summon Doll Licca and asked to defeat all enemy and the villain. (To summon Doll Licca the spelling is "Tururu Kururu Tureiro Kureira"). Chapter 10: The Princess of Demonic Realm While Doll Licca fighting with the enemies the good characters will go out to the jungle but Estella make another villain name Trinity. And all the good characters except Leo are imprisoned. However, they see another calling bracelet but it is too far from them. Then, Trinity saw the calling bracelet and wear it. But she didn't know the spelling so she ask it from Estella what is the spelling to summon Doll Isamu. Then, Estella say it to Trinity, Trinity the spelling of it is '''Perezou Pereze Burune Buraine'''. Then, Trinity, come back to the imprisoned characters and summon Doll Isamu, but Cindy summon Doll Izumi too, then the two Doll Knights are fighting. But Doll Izumi out because of Doll Isamu's Righteous Thunder. But Doll Licca come back and fight with Isamu and Trinity drop the key, and Leo got this while Trinity go to Comfort Room. Chapter 11: Who is Estella? When Estella get angry to Trinity she imprisoned her. And turns into V.I.L.E. again. After that V.I.L.E. gets burn. But why? You will know what will next when I create Tour to Jungle Season 2 Category:Tour to Jungle